


heaven and hell were words to me

by hazelpeach



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds Season 1
Genre: Caretaking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet, Spencer's Hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla, Virgin Spencer Reid, lowercase intended, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: spencer, beaten and bruised from work, comes over needing assistance. you help him in more ways than one. (set in season 1, but can be imagined at any time)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	heaven and hell were words to me

when derek forced spencer to come with him to an invite-only buffet party his childhood friend was hosting, he wasn’t expecting to see him come out of his shell so much.

or, well, come out of his shell with one very specific person.

derek had introduced you as a sibling of one of his childhood friends - which you were. when he hung out with your brother, reggie, you were always upstairs in your own world. and considering the large age difference between you two, he never minded too much. it was only when you had gotten older that he had actually tried to converse with you.

you and spencer hit it off almost too well. you were interested in his field of work, and he found your artistic eye to be intriguing. he was more logical and you were more emotional, which added depth to your conversation. and at the end of the night, you wrote your number on a small napkin and gave it to him.

when he first asked you out, it was one of the most anxiety inducing experiences for him. he was sweating after he heard you greet him over the phone, and was baffled as he watched his hands shake over top of the device. you, of course, said yes, as well as to many other dates you two went on for the next few weeks.

you kissed him first, on the front porch of your apartment building. it was soft, tender and slow, as you both made sure to take your time together. the soft, pleasant glances you exchanged afterwards were enough to tell you one thing; you two were official now.

of course, his job kept him away from you more than you’d like, and he was constantly worried that an unsub would use you against him. because of this, he had insisted you kept it under wraps. no one at the bau knew, and you made sure not to tell anyone you knew. it was hard on the both of you, but you knew it was for the best.

garbled groans came from your injured boyfriend as he holds his head in his hands, small drops of blood seeping from in between his fingers. you watch as he holds himself back from picking at the scab on his eyebrow, knowing full well that it was a bad idea, and you would in fact kill him for it.

“did you know that eyebrows are crucial for facial recognition? if someone doesn’t have any it’s almost impossible to recognise them. only 46% of faces are even slightly recognisable without eyebrows.” he blabbers on. you sigh, grabbing a box of bandages from a cabinet near the kitchen, walking towards where he sits on the couch.

“you need to rest your mind, spence. you’ve been through a lot.” you know it’s better not to lecture him. “you’re not going to lose your eyebrows. there’s just… blood.” you dab lightly at the blood almost slathered on his face, not sure if all of it’s his. you worry a lot, but you know he doesn’t need to know that. it’ll just make it harder for him.

“i know.” 

you push some loose hair behind his ears, smiling as you watch him lean into your touch, nuzzling your hand carefully. your thumb rubs across his cheek and he closes his eyes, letting himself relax, even if it’s just a moment.

you lean in to give him a quick peck, but he takes it as a larger invitation, letting himself linger in the kiss for a moment longer. you lick your lips at the taste of metal, taking the small rag in your hands and wiping off the extra blood that had made its way to his mouth. his eyes flutter open, watching you intently. 

“your eyelashes are so pretty.” you laugh to yourself. “they’re longer than mine.”

“well, they’re only supposed to be about ⅓ as long as the width of your eye. maybe my eyes are just longer than yours.”

once all the blood has been cleaned from his face, you lean in for another kiss. your feet falls under you as you tumble down onto him, landing onto his lap, but he doesn’t seem to mind. the two of you laugh into the kiss as you play with his tie, bringing him in so the kiss goes deeper. your hands go into his hair and his tongue slips into your mouth, letting himself wander it experimentally. he’s not the most experienced kisser, but with your help he’s gotten better at it as time went on.

the tug you give his hair elicits a reaction in him and you feel his hips buck up into yours. the motion itself causes you to let out a swallowed whimper into his open mouth. the sound itself makes him pull away.

“sorry.” he breathes.

“don’t be.” you give a small, questioning roll of your hips, and his hands go to grasp them. his knuckles turn white as he holds his body back.

“don’t, don’t, spence, it’s okay.”

you manoeuvre off his lap, sitting next to him on the couch and lying back. you reach your hand out to him as an invitation, and hesitantly, he takes it. leaning over you, he presses a kiss to your lips, letting his hand grasp your jaw.

you almost jump as he rolls his hip onto yours, starting to dry hump you slowly. it continues like this for a few moments before you decide you’ve had enough of just this, lowering your hands to unbutton his trousers.

pulling back, he rests his forehead to yours, his breathing heavy as he stops your hands dead in their tracks. “wait, wait, um…”

your lusting gaze turns into one of worry. “did i do something wrong?”

“what? no! no no no no no! i just, um… uh.”

spencer stares at you as if he’s begging you to give him an out. you don’t.

“i’ve never… been with someone, like that before.”

it’s not that surprising that spencer is a virgin - but at the same time it’s really surprising. sure, he wasn’t that good at flirting and hadn’t gotten around much before you, but you had assumed he fooled around at some point in his life, he was a pretty, young, intelligent guy! he had to have gotten into somebody’s pants before you, right?

“you’re a virgin?”

it’s not the best thing to say in this situation, but the words escape you before you can stop them. the silence that fills the air afterwards is almost painful, but his tongue darting out to lick his lips out of nervousness brings that aching need back into your mind.

“yeah. uh… yeah.”

it’s almost endearing. sweet. his eyes search yours for any signs of rejection, but he doesn’t find any. all he sees is a soft, loving gaze you present him with.

“that’s alright. of course that’s alright. do you want to stop?”

“not… no. not really. is that okay?”

“that’s perfectly okay, spence. just tell me to stop if you ever want me to.”

spencer returns that loving gaze you’ve been holding. his face nuzzles itself into your neck, pressing a small kiss onto your collarbone. he just lies his head there, resting for a moment, before pushing himself back up to bring his mouth to yours. 

he knows he’s a lucky man.


End file.
